Party of Five
by Lali-chan
Summary: Sequel to Sam's little Secrets.(Oh my God, I'm back again)
1. Pregnancy

Party of Five  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Without a Trace team, everyone you don't recognize it's mine.  
  
A/N: I couldn't stay away from the computer after receiving so many good reviews, thanks guys, I loved the reviews I got, so cute and nice and ahhh I just loved.  
  
Now on with the show...  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Chapter 1. Pregnancy  
  
Sam sat in a chair at her new apartment. They had to buy a bigger one with the baby coming and everything, Martin had been drooling all over his not even born son/daughter. The twins were acting weird towards their new brother/sister, almost as they were jealous of the attention.  
  
And between the morning sickness, which Sam called all day sickness, work, that was limited to the office, but it was tiring anyway and the boys, including Martin, Sam was getting tired easy. But then again she was in her fifth month, that was suppose to happen.  
  
She got up and went to the empty room that was soon to become the nursery, it still needed a crib, wall painting, some teddy bears, decoration itself, and she never got tired of buying more clothes, they were all just too cute to pass up.  
  
The clock read 6pm, she started to make dinner, her boys would soon return from a exhausting and fun day in the park, because it was Saturday after all.  
  
Sam stopped cooking to find herself singing, even when she was pregnant with the twins, she never sang like that, just happy, because she was so worry about not getting a good job and this kind of thing. And now she could just lie back and enjoy being pregnant.  
  
Sunday morning came, and Martin woke up finding himself alone at their bed, he yawned and did a little search trough the apartment to find Sam and the twins painting the nursery, with more paint in their clothes than in the walls.  
  
"Good morning! May I know what you're doing?" he asked.  
  
"'morning." Brad said "We're painting the baby's room! It's fun!"  
  
"Yeah! And when it grownups we're teaching him how to play in our playstation!" Bryan said finishing his tree.  
  
"Come to join us?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure, let me brush my teeth and grab some coffee."  
  
"No coffee!" Sam said and he made a face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because doc said I shouldn't drink it, and if I don't drink it you don't either." She said.  
  
"Ok, ok... I'll just drink milk."  
  
"Good boy!"  
  
After such a good weekend they dreaded the time to go to work. The boys were in school and the team had gone to do some field research leaving only Sam from the team in the office.  
  
"Agent Spade?" Sam was interrupted from her work by the calling. "There's a boy outside who claims to have some info about the missing girl."  
  
"Thanks Dave. Put him on room 2, I'll be there in a sec." Sam said and grabbed the phone, she dialed Martin's number. "Hey... Look there's a boy here that claims to have info about Tracy, I promise it won't be dangerous, I'll put someone just outside the door. Love ya too. Bye."  
  
She walked in the room 2 and found there a boy about 17 years old, same age as Tracy Kallaway.  
  
"They told me you have information's about Tracy."  
  
"Yeah." he said, he looked concerned, Sam took a few seconds to study him.  
  
"My name is Samantha Spa-, I mean, Fitzgerald, yours?"  
  
"John Roberts. You have to find Tracy! Please find her."  
  
"We're working on that. What was your relation with Tracy?" Sam asked  
  
"We were in love. A match made in heaven, I would say, and we even lost our virginity with each other. But she was acting so weird this couple weeks, and she wouldn't tell me why and yesterday, I went to pick up the mail as I always do, but there was a letter from Tracy too, I opened right away and..." he stopped and took a deep breath. "She's pregnant." Sam gasped but tried to keep herself calm.  
  
"Do you have any idea of how far along she was?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm good at math. I think she's about 3 months. God... I'm going to be a daddy." he said looking scared.  
  
"You're going to be just fine. Now, I'll need the letter, do you have it?" he took a paper from the pocket and gave her, Sam ran her eyes trough the paper but didn't found anything useful to the search. "Look, can you stay a while longer? My team might want to ask you a few more things." the boy nodded. She left the room and told Dave to keep an eye on the boy and make sure he had anything he needed. She sighed, the case had grown complicated, she grab her cellphone and dialed Martin's number, speed dial #1.  
  
"Tracy is three months pregnant." Sam stated before anything else.  
  
"What?" Martin asked surprise.  
  
"The boy who came here was her boyfriend, he found a letter yesterday from her telling him."  
  
"So she ran away. She might do something stupid, we have to find her."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it... Gotta go. I'll try again with Jenny, she might open up this time." her first thought was to get some coffee, but she couldn't so she got some tea instead.  
  
She got in Jennifer Johnson's house, Tracy's best friend, fast and within minutes she was talking with Jenny.  
  
"Did you knew that Tracy was pregnant?" Sam asked, the girl didn't showed any surprise. "So you know where she is?"  
  
"She asked me not to tell anyone."  
  
"Jenny, you have to tell me, I have to show Tracy that pregnancy is not a curse but a bless."  
  
"I did tried to make her give up, but she wouldn't listen to me! You'll have to be fast." Jenny said the address between sobs. Sam rushed out of the house and jumped in her car, she didn't had much time. While driving she tried to reach her team on their cellphones but they had no signal. She called the office and warned them about the situation, she also requested an ambulance and a small team, she didn't knew what she would find.  
  
But mostly, she was on her own. It was an old warehouse, and with her gun, Sam walked in. She heard sobs and found Tracy sitting with a knife by her side.  
  
"Hey Tracey. I'm Samantha, from the FBI, we were worried about you. Why don't you come to me? Without the knife?" Sam said in a calm and sweet voice.  
  
"I-I had plans! Go to a good college, get a good job, marry and then have kids." she said, tears running in her face.  
  
"You still can do all that. Just not on that exact order. Your parents will understand you, they love you no matter what. Please don't do that."  
  
"John will never forgive me!"  
  
"I talked to him, he was desperate to find you... I can tell he loves you, he'll love the baby and if he don't you'll manage."  
  
"You don't understand!"  
  
"Actually, I do. About 5, 6 years ago I found myself in the same situation. I had just finished college, 21 years old, when he heard, he dumped me, but I did it. Now I'm a proud mother of twins, one more in the way, I'm married and I have a job that I like."  
  
"Do you really think I can?"  
  
"If you try, don't give up. That pretty baby of yours deserve a chance." Sam said and the girl hugged Sam crying, minutes later, her team walked in to find that Sam was still hugging the girl.  
  
"Good job, Sam." Jack said and took the girl to the ambulance.  
  
"You're okay?" Martin asked, Sam yawned.  
  
"Tired, but I still have to fill up the paperwork." she groaned.  
  
"You can do it tomorrow. You're going home now, girl." Martin said, Sam smiled.  
  
"Is that a order?"  
  
"Do I need to make it one?"  
  
"I'm famous for not following orders, but I can try to do an exception just because you have a cute ass." Sam said and he helped her to get up and led her to the car.  
  
"I'm not the only one around here who has a nice ass." Martin said.  
  
"Don't tell me you think Danny has a nice ass. I'm shocked."  
  
"Very funny..."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
A/N: So, for once I didn't let you with a cliffhanger, maybe I'm losing touch... I thought about doing a cliffhanger, but I wanted to make a longer one because of the shorty ones I gave you on Sam's little Secrets.  
  
I even did it pretty quickly, I started to work on this in Monday's class and today is Tuesday, but I'm mean and I'll only update on Friday! kidding, is just that Mom won't let me connect on week days...  
  
I want to say again that I loved the reviews I got and I hope we have the same deal in this fic, too. I write you review. Do we have a deal, I hope we do.  
  
First I thought about naming it as Married with Children, you know like the TV show, but when I thought about Party of Five I liked it more. As you can see from the title Sam is waiting only one baby. Sam, Martin, Bryan, Brad and baby = 5, got it?  
  
If you want to suggest names for the baby(I haven't decided on the sex, yet) you can send it to me on the reviews.  
  
Okay, now I'll answer the reviews from chap. 7 of Sam's little secrets.  
  
Sydney Bristow: Well, sayo didn't died yet, but when sayo reads what I'm thinking for chapter 2 she might...  
  
Broni: Thanks, I loved your review! I really did, I don't know, I just seem to like a lot of compliments. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Justbeingme8870: You really liked the ending? Good, cause I wasn't sure about it... Well, here's the first chapter so you can stop getting so hyper...Keep reading!(and reviewing, cause I love reviews, I think I already said that...)  
  
Caia: The project is here, and I already have a project for the third in the series... Hey, think on a female and a male name for the baby, for me, please?  
  
Sayo Amakusa: Sayo, honey, you're such a cry baby... (kidding!!:D) Hohoho, vc pirou foi? LEGAL!! Vou tentar fazer mais umas ceninhas desse estilo soh pra tu, 'kay? REVIEW MORE!!  
  
If I get a penny for every review I got on Sam's little secrets I would had 38 cents! So let's make it a dolar! Or two, or three! Review in this one too!  
  
Keep me happy and I'll keep writting, despite my homework...(Teachers just have a thing for torturing me... I get new exercises every class, and then this friday, when my math teacher gave me one more, I just turned to him and said: Isn't it great? I have more homework!)  
  
R/R!!  
  
Lali 


	2. Craving and Confusions

Chap.2 - Craving and Confusions  
  
Sam woke up in the middle of the night, craving for cookies, craving for her was still a weird thing, she didn't even liked cookies that much, but in that particular moment, she could only think about cookies, she shook Martin waking him up.  
  
"Something's wrong, honey?" he asked a little worried.  
  
"I want cookies." Sam said.  
  
"There is a new package in the kitchen." he said going back to sleep.  
  
"But the floor is cold, and I really want cookies." Sam said with a puppy face.  
  
"What I don't do for that pretty face of yours? You're going ruin me." Martin got up and went to the kitchen coming back with a glass of milk and cookies.  
  
"I didn't asked for milk."  
  
"Yeah, but if you're hungry you should put something healthy in that growing tummy of yours."  
  
"Thanks darlin'." Sam said kissing him good night and attacking the cookies.  
  
When the couple woke up again in the morning they found Brad and Bryan watching TV.  
  
"We made breakfast!" Brad said showing them the open cereals box. [AN: My definition of breakfast, but I don't eat it with milk.]  
  
"That's nice." Sam said sitting with them in the couch.  
  
"How about I make omelets and we let the cereal for another day?" Martin suggested.  
  
"Ok. But only if mom bath us today." Bryan said then added. "We can do it on our own, 'cause we are big boys but with mom is a lot more fun."  
  
"Now I'm the fun bath girl?" Sam asked and the boys giggled. "The last one is a frog!!"  
  
Later at work, Martin and Danny were talking in the break room.  
  
"Last night, it was only cookies but three days ago she was craving for cake really bad in the middle of the night, of course me being suck a good husband and father-to-be went and bake a cake, by the time it was ready, she was asleep." Martin said and Danny laughed. "But then again when I see her belly growing or she decorating the nursery I feel I'd go to Japan for sushi if she wanted me to."  
  
"Ohh... Isn't that cute? Super Fitz is all soft and sweet now." Danny said.  
  
"By the way Danny, you wouldn't happen to know where the twins came up with the 'Martin, the pooh' story would you?"  
  
"Hey! You made me the monster! Just a little payback." Danny told him.  
  
"I'll get you for that one!" Martin said.  
  
Later that day, Sam and the team were discussing a case.  
  
"Why would a father abandon his family?" Danny asked "Doesn't make any sense to me!" Sam ran to the lady's bathroom feeling an urge to trown up. She came back a couple minutes later, looking a little too pale.  
  
"You're okay, sweetie?" Martin asked making her sit.  
  
"I'll be when I stop having these all day sickness." she groaned.  
  
"Here. Water and crackers." Vivian said to Sam.  
  
"Thanks Viv." Sam thanked eating a couple crackers.  
  
"I know how you feel, but you also know how good it is when you see the baby." Vivian said putting a hand on her shoulder, Sam smiled.  
  
Half hour later, they were still talking about the same case when Sam felt a hard pain on her stomach. She doubled herself in pain and Martin hold her.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Martin asked concerned while Danny was already calling an ambulance.  
  
"Pain...urgh... hurts..." she said weakly.  
  
"They're sending an helicopter, let's take her to the top of the building." Danny said and Vivian went to tell Jack.  
  
"You'll be just fine, I promise." Martin told her and picked her up, bridal style, they ran to the elevator and a couple minutes later they were waiting on the building roof.  
  
"Sam, are you here with me?" Martin asked.  
  
"Yeah... Take care of the twins for me..." Sam said almost falling unconscious.  
  
"I'll not take care of them because you're the one who's gonna talk with them about sex and those kind of things. So you have to stay awake, 'cause I'm no good with the talking thing. I'll let you sleep once we're home."  
  
"Yeah, right. You never let me sleep at night." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Ew! Disgusting, I don't want to know your night activities!" Danny made a face.  
  
They were now in a hospital room, the doctor had given Sam something and she didn't felt any pain, and they were now doing an exam to see if the baby was fine.  
  
"I'm glad to tell you that mom and baby are just fine. You need to eat better and rest more and we'll not have these troubles anymore. We can see the sex now if you want."  
  
"No." Martin said and Sam agreed.  
  
"I don't need a machine to tell me the sex. I have instinct, I already know." Sam said and whispered something at the doctor's ear.  
  
"You're actually right! Very impressing!" The doctor said.  
  
"Am I the only one not knowing?" Martin asked.  
  
"The twins don't know... But pretty much, yeah." Sam told him  
  
"But now I want to know!!"  
  
"Too late, buddy." Sam said laughing. "When can I go home?"  
  
"In a couple hours, I'll give you some vitamins." the doctor wrote a few things in a paper and gave it to Martin then left.  
  
"Shit, what about the boys? Their school will be over in half hour, someone need to pick tem up." Sam said and looked at Martin.  
  
"I'm staying with you. But I'll call Danny!" he took his phone and dialed Danny's number.  
  
"Danny, can you pick up the boys? Thanks and no 'Martin the pooh' stories!" he hang up.  
  
"Martin, the pooh?"  
  
"Payback for Dannymonster."  
  
3 hours later, they got in their building, but when they opened the door they had he sudden thought that they were in the middle of World War 3. Food, toys, pillows were everywhere in Sam's once clean and beautiful living room.  
  
"I'm so glad, I'm not the one cleaning it." Sam kissed the boys, thanked Martin and went to bed.  
  
"What can you say in your behalf?" Martin asked.  
  
"It's really hard to keep them busy..."  
  
"Let's just clean it together." Martin said and told the boys to take a bath.  
  
One hour later, Danny went home, the boys were asleep and Martin could finally have his rest.  
  
"Sam, are you awake?" he asked.  
  
She yawned. "I'm now. What's up?"  
  
"Sorry... It's a boy or a girl?" Sam laughed.  
  
"I don't actually know, me and the doctor were just messing you around."  
  
"You're mean to me, you're really mean to me..."  
  
"Do you still want to know?"  
  
"Not really. As long as it's healthy." Sam gave him a little kiss. "What was that for?"  
  
"Just for being so perfect." she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
AN: I think I'm getting better at this whole fluffiness thing... Anyway, this was ready since last Friday, but I hadn't time and opportunity to type it. You see I wrote it on class, but when Friday came, my computer was a mess, and I do mean a mess, it wasn't useable, Saturday, I woke up with my neck hurting because I slept with my hair braided, and it hurt for the whole weekend, then my modem went boom and took the phone with it, I don't actually know what happened, but dad managed to fix it, 11pm. And Sunday is just sacred.  
  
Now I'm doing my exams, starting Friday, I'll have 2 tests on Saturday, Geography and Biology (mean teachers), chapter 3 might become a problem, because it's not finished and it's not typed either. I'll see what I can do. I hope that you enjoyed this chap. I'm still taking suggestions for the baby's name! And as always I want reviews!  
  
Sydney Bristow: You have such good suggestions, cousin... Name the baby after your dog... Great idea! You know Indiana Jones? Indiana was the name of George Lucas' dog... Anyway... i can't tell if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet, but you won't have to wait the end of this fic, I think somewhere in the next two chapters or so... Can't wait to see the baby on Sam and Martin's arms... Vc tb eh o amor da minha vida, prima...  
  
Justbeingme8870: I laughed a lot when I read your review... No one had ever done a dance for one of my fics... Thanks for the penny!! I hope I get one for this one too!  
  
CRed: It took a a little more to put this one... You should write a Sam/Martin story too! I would read it!! As long as Sam and Martin didn't died... I hate sad stories... I'm a cry baby...  
  
Dictionary: Funny nickname!! I liked it. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Broni: About the name I liked your suggestion, good name, Annie... is sweet! I hope this will be the second of many reviews from you! Thanks!  
  
Sayo Amakusa: Seems like everyone wants a girl! Here's chapter 2, with the ilusion that you might see if it's a girl or a boy before it borns erased! And I'm not red-haired! I'm a blondie! You and I both know that you and I are both cry babies... Kisses, cousin! Ok I got, you want Sam and Jack 2gether 4ever and ever!(kidding!!) Sam and Martin!!!  
  
katie: Thanks Katie! Just so you know I have another story from this series ready in my mind! Keep reading!! And reviewing too!  
  
**I can help it... I love reviews...**  
  
Ops... I always forget the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: The Without a Trace team doesn't belong to me... And despite Sayo's wishs, Martin doesn't belong to her either... But I do claim that those cute twins of Sam's, are mine and so is the cute baby in Sam's belly... 


	3. Martin x Sam

Chap. 3 - Martin X Sam  
  
"Sam, would you please stay in bed? It's saturday and you're suppose to be resting!" Martin said to his wife that just woudn't stop cleaning the living room.  
  
"You worry too much!" Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, but you're the one who was in the hospital last week. No go to the bed... Now!" he ordered.  
  
"Is that a order or a invitation?" Sam asked and Martin sighed, Sam finally went to their bed.  
  
(A/N: Naughty Sam, this is a G fic, girl!)  
  
"You're driving me nuts!" Martin said with another sigh.  
  
"And you still love me, go figure..." Sam said while laying down on the bed. "I'm bored."  
  
"How about playing playstation?"  
  
"But I beat you everytime!"  
  
"Chess!"  
  
"Boring..."  
  
"Only because I always win. A movie?"  
  
"Not in the mood."  
  
"Scrabbles?"  
  
"Scrabbles is definately safer than twister. Okay... It's on the closet."  
  
Later...  
  
"Can I use X-men?" Martin asked.  
  
"You didn't accept Batman, so... NO!"  
  
"I knew that would come back to hunt me..."  
  
"And with 'pregnancy', I win." Sam said smiling.  
  
"How could I know that this would come back to hunt me too?"  
  
"Shut up... Why don't you go and call Trisha so she can bring the boys home? I'll be at the nursery."  
  
After calling the nanny, Martin went to the nursery, Sam was sitting in a chair they had bought and was reading a book.  
  
"World's prettiest names for babies." Martin read out loud. "Saw anything you like yet?"  
  
"There are so many pretty names! Look the list I made only for girls' names! Sarah, Jennifer, Lucy, Anne, Abigail, Lily..."  
  
"I get your point. What about boys' names?"  
  
"I hope you don't mind but I haver already chosen a name for a boy." Sam said "Luke."  
  
"I like Luke for a boy! Luke Skywalker! God, I love Star Wars..." Martin said.  
  
"After seeing you watch the same movie three times in a row, I'm pretty sure you love Star Wars..." Sam said laughing.  
  
"May the force be with you." Martin said then stopped. "Wait a second, you're not chosing Luke only because of that Luke guy on Gilmore Girls, are you?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Because I know how much you're attracted for men with a baseball hat and making burgers!! Don't try to fool me, Sam, I've seen how you look to the hot dog man!" Martin said, Sam laughed.  
  
"Yeah... He's such a hottie..." Sam played along "But you know what, men with suit, with a gun a FBI jacket are my favorite, especially the ones that can't play playstation!"  
  
"Really, I might know someone just like that, except that the one I know can play playstation, he just let his wife win." Martin whispered in Sam's ear.  
  
"Oh, really?" Sam kissed him on the lips   
  
"Let's go to our room." Martin said.  
  
"Wasn't I suppose to be resting?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'll make an exception."  
  
Half hour later their make-out section was interrupted because the twins were home. And hungry. Those two hungry were very dangerous. Sam made some chicken and they ate happyly.  
  
"Mommy?" Brad called.  
  
"Yes, honey?"   
  
"Me and Bryan were thinking in a name for our new brother/sister!"  
  
"Really?" Martin asked "Don't keep on suspense, said it!"  
  
"Wolverine!" They said together.  
  
"I had an idea, if it's a boy you can put that nickname on him, ok?"  
  
"And if it's a girl?" Bryan asked.  
  
"You can think of another nickname, if you want!"  
  
"Okay!!" the boys left thinking of names like 'Lara Croft' or 'Snow White'.  
  
"Oh God... Can you imagine how many fights were going to have to break between those two and this little one?" Sam asked.  
  
"It won't be that bad..." Martin told her.  
  
"How about Jigglypuff?" they heard Brad yell.  
  
"If they call her or him like that it is... I don't understand much of these whole pokemon thing but I'm sure our child won't like." she said with a sigh.  
  
"We should had let them keep the Wolverine... at least Wolverine kicks ass and don't make people sleep by singing."  
  
"Oh my god, you watch it..." Sam looked at him with a surprised face. "You probably tape it too. Tell me Super Fitz, will I find one of your boxers filled with littles pikachus?"  
  
"Actually, it has squirtles." he told her and she laughed.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Little blue turtles."  
  
"How sexy..."  
  
"Be a good girl, Sam, the boys are home."  
  
"They are thinking in a nickname for our child. That might take some time..."  
  
"Probably not enough..."  
  
"You're no fun..."  
  
"I'll make it up too you later."  
  
"You better."  
  
"Want to watch pokemon?"  
  
"Sure... It will probably work better than a cold shower... What time is it?" she looked at the clock. "Give me the remot. It's time to Bob SquarePants."  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"You like pokemon, now shut up and let me watch."  
  
15 minutes later Martin let out a loud sigh, the woman next to him that had sound so excited about watching the cartoon was now asleep on his lap. He got up carefully not to wake her up and carried her to their bedroom. He sent the boys to a bath, they brushed their teeths and went to bed, but not before bugging him about hearing a story about SuperFitz.  
  
"The princess Special Agent Samantha Spade had given SuperFitz a hard job, he had to keep the castle clean and nice while she was travelling." the boys laughed at the stupid assignment SuperFitz had got. "Hey, don't laugh. Of course it would be a piece of cake if it wasn't for the Kings of Mess, the twins, Brad and Bryan." the boys looked pleased to hear their names on the story. "For two days and nights SuperFitz tried to get them, when he finally did, he locked them into a big room full of toys so they could mess someplace without getting into trouble. SuperFitz was tired, but then he heard the princess' carriage. He ran to clean the castle the faster he could. It was a record, really. He cleaned the whole castle in 10 seconds, and when the princess walked into the castle she saw the boys playing happyly and SuperFitz asleep on the couch. And she said: How lazy of him, sleeping in the middle of the day."  
  
"So that means we can mess our room?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Nice try, but no." Martin said and they made a face, thanked for the story and wished him good night, when Martin was leaving the room he saw Sam waiting for him outside.  
  
"That's the second time you surprise me when I'm telling your kids a story."  
  
"I waited you finish this time..."  
  
"Weren't you asleep?"  
  
"I forgot to brush my teeths before falling asleep on your lap. Besides, I've missed you in bed."  
  
"How sweet, she missed me."  
  
"Don't be so cocky. Let's go sleep... Sunday always fly and Monday will soon come."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Martin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You said to me 'your kids', but I want you to know that they aren't only mine. You are being a good example to them, you're good to them. I can tell you're going to be a really great daddy."  
  
"Thanks. They are great kids."  
  
"Of course they are, don't you know their mom?"  
  
"Now it's your time to get cocky?"  
  
"Why am I not allowed?"  
  
"We'll discuss that on bed."  
  
"Is that a order or a invitation?" Sam asked the same question she had asked him earlier in the day.  
  
"A invitation, definately a invitation."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Author's note: Back... I know I'm late... It took me a while to get this done, I hope it got a little longer, or at least a little better than the first two chapters of this sequel, somehow I'm not so sure about how these chapters are going... But anyway... It won't take long for me to make the baby born, I just can't wait. And I will tell you now. It's a girl. Just don't tell Martin and Sam, it's suppose to be a big secret. Now, the problem is the names. I mean I like so many names, give me some ideas, and maybe we can vote.  
  
I like Hailie, Lily, Annie, Sarah,... and a lot more... See my problem? And anyway, the names I don't use for the baby I'll use on the sequel for this one, I promise, I already started the sequel, but I can post it without a name, and without finishing this one. And I might post some one-shots with these characthers, like funny stories with Brad, Bryan and the baby. You can give me some ideas of what situations you would like to see. I really don't mind to get reviews!  
  
Hey, how funny, the chap. 3 of the first part of this series had Martin telling the twins a story, now this is chap. 3 and Martin tells them a story. How cute, I hadn't noticed!  
  
Now reviewing the reviews from my loyal reviewers that shall remain reviewing. (Hm... I liked it.)  
  
watfan1: thanks, well I can go against the flow... and I don't any mad readers pointing guns in my head, so it's a girl!!  
  
Justbeingme8870: I loved that line too... Danny looked just like children doing disgusted faces when they parents kiss or something. Thanks! Keep reviewing!!  
  
Sydney Bristow: eu naum zoo com suas idéias!! bem só um pokinhu... E eu naum sou ruiva, deixa meu cabelo em paz!! Hunf... thanks pela review... Love ya too...  
  
Sayo: Eu non sou ruiva, suas loucas! Ok... no need to point guns at my head, it's already a girl, see, no need for violence... And Carter is mine, take your hands off him! You get to have Martin and Kovac, they'll just have to be enough. bjus  
  
Sad... Only 4 reviews... Where are you people?? Not even my faithful reviewer Caia did it this time... I want reviews, or I might just become a crazy girl and do something so Sam will have a boy, better yet, triplets, three little boys running around with Brad and Bryan to support them... God... that's scary...  
  
love ya all, bye... 


	4. Finally a Party of Five

Chapter 4 - Finally a Party of Five  
  
The last few weeks worked to remind Sam how unconfortable could pregancy be. She was already in her last days as a pregnant woman, but to her those were the worse. Back pain, swallow feets and the anxiety. At least the boys were behaving. Maybe it was because their birthday would be in one month and they wanted to be sure to be in their mother's good grace. She couldn't figure out what to name the baby, she had a name for a boy, but she liked so many girls names. The boys just kept telling her weird names from cartoons, so far they had told her about Jubilee, Storm, Jean Grey, ShadowCat, Rogue, that was the X-men phase, they soon went into their Buffy phase, Powerpuff girls, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon,... That's when Sam stopped listening to them. Martin wasn't of much help, he liked all of her suggestions, which was kind of annoying. She turned the TV on, pregnancy had made Sam a bigger soap fan. I mean, before she would watch soap sometimes, when there wasn't anything good on, but now, she was just crazy about it.  
  
She was on the couch eating chocolate with cheese, damn craving, she thought, when she felt a well too familiar feeling.  
  
"Oh man... Couldn't you wait until the end of my soap?" she said looking at her belly, then she looked at the couch. "And it had to be in my leather couch, great timing, kid." Sam turned off the TV and got to the phone, she dialed a number. "Of course he turned his cell off... Another member of this family with a great timing. Leave your message, bla bla... Beep. Hey honey. My water just broke. Make sure you get the the twins in school and come to meet me in the hospital, oh, and bring my bag. Love ya. Oh. My water broke on the couch, by the way..." went to her room and changed clothes. She took the elevator and quickly made her way to the street, she took a cab and soon she was in the hospital.  
  
...  
  
Martin had turned off his cellphone because he was in one of the worst tasks a FBI agent could get, to tell the family their loved ones wouldn't come back home. After leaving the family house with Danny he decided to check on his messages. The minute he heard Sam's message he stopped walking, Danny looked at him curious.  
  
"What's wrong, man?" Danny asked.  
  
"Sam's water broke. She's in the hospital. Need to get the twins, need to get her bag. Oh man!" Martin started to get really desperated.  
  
"Relax, man. How about this, I'll drop you off in the hospital and I'll pick up the kids and the bag, alright?" Danny sugested, Martin nodded and they got in the car.  
  
Martin rushed into the hospital and went straight to the reception.  
  
"Hi I'm Martin Fitzgerald, my wife is in labour. Samantha Spade Fitzgerald." he told the lady, she clicked a few times in a computer and told him.  
  
"A nurse will take you to her. Linda!" She called a blonde nurse that took Martin to a room where he found Sam in a bed with sweat in her forehead and a doctor by her side.  
  
"Sam!" He said and hugged his wife. "Did I missed it?"  
  
"No, your wife is almost fully dilated."  
  
"Does it hurt?" Martin asked Sam.  
  
"Contractions usually hurt a lot. But I got a epidural a few minutes ago... The epidural man is the best friend of a pregnant woman." Sam said holding his hand.  
  
"Danny is picking up the boys and the bag." Martin said.  
  
"Could you look a little less in panic?" Sam asked smiling at him.  
  
"Easy for you to say, I'm the one who has no experience here."  
  
"You'll do fine."  
  
"Miss? It's time. When I say it, push." The doctor instructed.  
  
2 hours later, Sam sat in the bed holding her beautiful baby girl. She had dark hair like Martin but her eyes were Sam's. Martin was smiling like a children in Christmas morning.  
  
"She's beautiful." Martin told her.  
  
"I know. And still I can't figure out, what to name her." Sam said, Martin smiled.  
  
"We'll think of something... Will I ever get tired of looking at her?"  
  
"No... I know I don't, not with the boys, and surely not with her."  
  
"Knock, knock." Danny said in the door. "I have two blonde boys dying to see their new brother/sister."   
  
"It's a girl." Martin told the three of them.  
  
"Mommy, she's really little!" Brad said.  
  
"She'll grew up just like you did." Sam told them.  
  
"We'll protect her, right bro?" Bryan said, Brad nodded.  
  
"What's her name?" Danny asked.  
  
"We are still trying to figure something out." Martin said.  
  
"We have some ideas." Brad said. "I like Snow White."  
  
"Sleepy Beauty?" Bryan suggested.  
  
"Hey boys, how about leaving your mom decide it later? She must be tired." Vivian said from the door.  
  
"Hey Vivs!" Sam greeted the woman.  
  
"Heard about your latest addiction. She's beatiful." Vivian told her.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Oh... Wait a second." Danny left the room and went back a couple of seconds later with a lot of ballons and a teddy bear. "Boys helped me pick it out."  
  
"I figure it out seeing there's Spider-Man in one of the ballons." Martin said.  
  
"Actually, I picked that one." Danny told him.  
  
"Hey Mom, talking about Spider-man, how about-" Bryan started.  
  
"No cartoons names, and no names from games either, I won't name her after Chun-li and not after Catwoman."  
  
"How about-" Brad started.  
  
"No Lord of the Rings." Sam said.  
  
"And-" This time Bryan started.  
  
"No Harry Potter."  
  
"Now I ran out of ideas." Brad said and they laughed.  
  
"We'll figure something out." Bryan told his brother.  
  
...  
  
(A/N: I thought about leaving it here, but it would be really awful from me to do that. Deep inside I have a heart, I could never post a chapter so short....)  
  
"Honey, meet your new home, I know inside of mommy's tummy was all warm and all, but you're going to love this place. We have so many toys!" Martin was telling his baby girl as they were walking into their house, right after they left the hospital.  
  
"You'll soon find out, your father suck at playstation, with you I'll finally have a challenge." Sam told her daughter, both of them knowing she wasn't paying any attention to her parents. Sam took her daughter from Martin's arms "You're sleepy aren't you? Here, here... I'll take you to your crib... It will be in my room just for a while, in a few months you'll be sleeping all by yourself in this beautiful room, me and your two brother painted. Your father helped a little. But he isn't very good as an artist."  
  
"You're already putting our daughter against me?" Martin asked, Sam smiled. She never felt so happy. She placed her little girl on her bed, deciding against putting her in the crib, she lay down next to her daughter. "I'm tired. If I go to sleep for a few hours, would you take care of everything?" Sam asked, he nodded. "You know I do anything for you, those two little guys and this beautiful baby girl. You know me and Danny made a pact. We decided she's not dating until she's fifty."  
  
"That's sweet. But it won't work. Just enjoy while she is young and all she can think of is dolls and Powerpuff Girls, I know how teenagers are, hell, I was one... And a really wild one. But that's a long story, now, go!" She told him, Martin kissed her mouth quickly then kissed his daughter forehead.  
  
As he left the room he was stopped by the twins.  
  
"How about Wonder Woman?" They said at the same time, Martin chuckled. "I rent Toy Story 1 and 2, how about I go and make some popcorn while you go set the DVD?"  
  
"More ideas for names!!" The boys said running to the DVD.  
  
"Oh God... We better find a name quickly..." Martin muttered under his breath.  
  
...  
  
A/N: Yeah... I know... it still ended short... But hey, I'm only one... I'm getting some grades this and the next week of the exams I did the last week and half of this one. So far so good. (very afraid of the teachers right now... They have this weird smile saying something like 'you're screwed.')   
  
Back to the fic. Gosh... I can't decide a name for the baby!! I'm more confused than Sam! This just remember me of that episode of Mad about you, you know the one after Mabel was borned and they couldn't decide for a name... Can I name her Mabel? Or maybe after me? Or an anagram with my name? AHHHH!! I'm so confused!!!  
  
Oh hell, I'll think of something.(There's still time to give me your suggestions!) Now about this chapter? Did you liked it? Did you saw it? BABY IS BORN!! And it's a girl!! Because a couple of people actually said they would kill me if I did it otherwise. Right, Sayo and Sydney?  
  
I need reviews!! Please, reviews? 


	5. Naming the baby

Chapter 5 - Naming the baby  
  
As soon as Sam and the baby walked in the office they were spotted by Danny, who walked straight to them, or rather straight to the baby.  
  
"Hey there cute girl, sweetheart, honey, how are you?" Danny said in baby voice "Still no name?" Sam laughed.  
  
"No, but the twins are very suspicious about that these days, I fear they might have some weird name in mind, like Xena, so I better find a name soon!" Sam told him.  
  
"But what are two pretty girls, like yourselves, doing here?" he asked with a charming smile.  
  
"We've came to see daddy working." Sam said, Danny made a face.  
  
"You've came all the way here just to see Martin? I mean, if it was me, I'd understand, but Martin?" Danny said in a cocky voice.  
  
"Actually we just came from the doctor. She's a healthy baby." Sam told him.  
  
"I'm glad. Now come and I'll escort you to the meeting room. Maybe you could help us, we have no clue." Danny told us.  
  
"I knew this place couldn't run without me. Tell me about the case, but quietly. She's falling asleep." Sam and Danny walked slowly to the meeting room, Sam carrying her daughter.  
  
"Missing boy, 6 years old, loving family, nice house, no one saw a stranger face on the neighbourhood. Nothing!" Danny said frustated.  
  
"When I was 6 I had a sweet spot and everytime I wanted to play by myself I would go there. Maybe he's just on his. Ask the parents about it." (A/N - Ok... I know, it's silly. But I can't help it...)  
  
"Thanks Sam." Danny left running, she walked into the meeting room. Martinm came to her the minute he saw her.  
  
"Hey baby, hey babe!!" Martin said and kissed both.  
  
"Does this princess have a name yet?" Vivian asked, Sam shook her head frustrated.  
  
"She's beautiful, Sam." Jack told her.  
  
"Thanks, I forgot you haven't seen her yet." Sam said remembering he hadn't come to visirt her and her baby on the hospital. She loved Martin more than she had loved Jack, but after all they went trough, she now felt betrayed that he hadn't care about her. Yet she smiled because she has a family that she wasn't going to let go and she was happy.  
  
"You're picking up the boys at school?" Martin asked Sam.  
  
"Yeah, I better go. Found tem watching MTV last night. I have a feeling next suggestions will be Shakira or Madonna." Sam told him.  
  
"I like Madonna!" Martin said.  
  
"And how would you feel about your daughter singing 'Like a virgin'?"  
  
"I hate Madonna!"  
  
"Bye guys!" Sam said goodbye and left the FBI building.  
  
Later that day Sam was trying to het her baby to take a nap but wasn't having any luck.  
  
"Mommy? Can we try something?" Brad asked as Bryan put a CD on and hit the play button, a soft music started to play. The baby calmed down and soon fell asleep.  
  
"What song is that, boys?" Sam asked.  
  
"Cry from Mandy Moore." Bryan told her.  
  
"Mandy... I like Amanda, I think we got a winner." Sam said and dialed Martin's office number, it fell on the machine "How does Amanda, Mandy, sounds for you? Believe it or not it was the boys' suggestion."  
  
"I like Britney better." Brad announced.  
  
"An' I love wha' u do, put ur love on you ur toxic!" the boys said and did a little dance.  
  
"No more MTV for you guys. Now how about I leave Mandy on her crib and we start a playstation competition?" Sam suggested and they played as quiet as possible(for two hyper 4 years old) for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
When Martin got home the twins were watching cartoons and Sam was making dinner, Mandy was in her baby car.  
  
"I loved Mandy!" Martin said kissing Sam on her neck, he kissed Mandy's forehead and sat on the couch to watch cartoons with the twins.  
  
"Oh man! I lost the begining!" he complained.  
  
"We taped it for u!" Bryan told him.  
  
"Thanks boys. But that won't save you from the tickle time!!" he started ticking the boys and Sam smiled.  
  
Time went by quickly and Sam sighed as she realized that today was the last day of her maternity leave. She walked trough the park with Mandy in one arm and pushing the baby car with her free hand. The twins were laughing and running.  
  
"Hey Mandy, tomorrow you'll be your first day in daycare, you see mommy has to work, but mommy loves you and youlove mommy, right?" Mandy giggled, or at least Sam thought she did, were babies supposed to giggle at such young age? Probably not. Pushing that thought behind she started talking to Mandy again." Yes you do! You love mommy! I won't tell your father that you like me better, ok? It'll be our little secret. But now, I'll tell you a story, daddy will probably tell a different one. Here's the true one. Once upon a time there was this gorgeous prince, called Martin. Martin was a prisioner of this big bad monster called, er... he doesn't have a name, we'll think about one later, ok? Back to the story, Martin was saved by a beautiful and strong warrior princess called Sammy, 'cause you know girls rulez!"  
  
"Mommy, I like your story better but Batman and Superman are stronger than Batgirl" Brad told her.  
  
"That's discussible... Go play with your brother, but stay close!" Brad left running.  
  
"You seem like a great mother." said an old lady sitting next to Sam.  
  
"I'm bot so sure about that. But thanks."  
  
"You'll love when you get to be a grandmother. We get just the good parts. No waking up at 3am, no crying, no homework to look at. It's heaven. And you can spoil them all you want."  
  
"Sounds great to me!" Sam said smiling "Breaks my heart to let her in daycare tomorrow. I miss work, but I'm afraid I'll miss her more."  
  
"And soon she'll be the one having babies..." The old lady said completing her thought. "It's always hard to let go. But you'll manage."  
  
"Let's hope... I should get going. Thanks for the talk. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
A/N - I know, I know. It sucks! I know I should have updated this a century ago! I'm a bad girl! But please don't kill me!  
  
It was really hard to finish this and I'm not sure is good enough. I personally think it sucks, I'm not much of writing cases about missing persons but I'll see if I can get the next chapter toi be just about a case and I'll even put those Missing: 21 hours things...  
  
I hope you liked it, and even if you didn't please review and tell me how can I make it better, I would really appreciate. I love you all reviewers.  
  
And if you want you can add me to your MSN, I speak portuguese and english(the last one I'm not so good), but I would love to chat with you.  
  
Thanks Sayo, Sydney and Mayra that were talking to me by msn and said such kind words and compliments, even if the compliments are not true, because I do not deserve them.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers and readers!  
  
Oh, I'll let to answer the reviews next chap, otherwise I'll take even longer to update.  
  
Lali 


End file.
